


Passion

by Sean_SA



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 17:45:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13909056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sean_SA/pseuds/Sean_SA
Summary: This is my first fanfic here, hope you like it.





	Passion

* * *

I look back at my characters glance in the mirror, and pull down the hem of my cream sweater, feeling the woolly fabric meet my fingers. Once I had seen myself acceptable, I brush my fringe to the side - to leave the comfort of my bedroom - but only to look back once more. Natsuki was coming over; I didn't feel ready to go through the moment where I would be out of comfort in my own home - but still anxious from a girl I see every day? I shame my constant thought that something bad could happen - or that I'd become a stuttering mess - but I quickly shoved those thoughts away and took one deep breath. I can do this. I hear a familiar sound - one of a doorbell ringing - I snap back to reality. Hastily, I shove my orchid hair behind me, feeling the sensation where my hair would flow - flying for a split second - and then hitting my back once again. Slowly, I open the door - calming my anxiety - struck self - only to see Natsuki heaving up a bulging bag - her hand reaching to trigger the doorbell once again. "Hello, N-Natsuki." She just smiles. I offer to help with the bags, but she insists that she can bare it - saying she isn't a child. How this girl copes - I'll never know. But there is no need to belabor over a bag. In a lifted mood, I make way for her, only to see her hurling the bag across the walls and practically collapsing onto my carpet. Maybe I should have persisted in lifting Natsuki's bag for her - I don't believe she could have lifted it otherwise with her small frame. I sigh. Of course, I have already done the decorations - it is one of my traits to be wise with time; I do not know how long baking will take. After I had the bag in my hands, I had tilted my head to see Natsuki flailing her arms, hurtling into my kitchen, her slip-on shoes she wore swept off her feet, and she fell onto the kitchen counter. She had seemed excited - though with no fear - brings great consequences. Nevertheless, I reach out a hand for her, and she reaches out for my arm. Thank lord - she isn't bruised. She is okay though I can tell. "Be careful." She crosses her arms and pouts at my words, though she resumes hauling various recipe lists, ingredients, and muffin tins and many more tools I cease to name. Despite her behavior not long ago, she smiled and handed me a pile of tools, and muffin tins covered with a thin layer of dust - and I'd figured she'd wanted me to wash them - as she didn't flinch or retract when I ran the water over the baking necessities. I'd finished earlier than I'd thought, so I stood in a haze - enveloped in my own thoughts. Little did I know, Natsuki was watching me the whole time, having hints of concern. I was caught by surprise when Natsuki had her hands on my shoulders and said with a pout: "Bake with me! You can't sit there doing nothing." She redirected me to the countertop, where she was mixing a bowl of dry ingredients, and she required me to crack the eggs into the bowl. Nervously, I shake as I hold the egg in my hands, I swear I'd have dropped it, but I eventually found the courage to crack the egg - not intending to ruin Natsuki's cupcakes. Fortunately, the eggshell was in my hands, and not in the bowl, in scattered pieces. I was one to be precise, though I could be nervous at times.

* * *

 

The cupcakes were out of the oven, iced, and I have to admit - made very well.

Before Natsuki had fled back to her house, I embraced her, as a goodbye.

"Thank you for teaching me, Natsuki."

She fled, flustered.

I think she took it more than a good-bye embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic here, hope you like it.


End file.
